A conventional DRAM includes a pump circuit including a pumping module configured to generate a pump voltage for the conventional DRAM when a supply voltage of the conventional DRAM is less than a reference voltage. The pump circuit further includes an oscillating module configured to send a clock signal to the pumping module in order to actuate a pumping process of the pumping module.
Generally, with conventional DRAMs, an oscillating frequency of the clock signal is the same as an oscillating frequency of the oscillating module, and has a positive correlation to a pump current generated by the pumping module. When a temperature of the conventional DRAM decreases, a refresh frequency of the conventional DRAM is not required to be maintained at a high value, and the pump current therefore should decrease. However, since the oscillating frequency of the clock signal is fixed, the pump current does not decrease when the temperature of the conventional DRAM decreases. As a result, a power-consumption problem is incurred.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.